Jalousie
by Lovely-bubble
Summary: UA, yaoi, GrimmIchi. Ichigo passe ses journées et ses soirées hors de l'appart', et Grimmjow commence à s'en inquiéter... Non qu'il soit jaloux mais le roux pourrait-il le tromper ? Une filature pourrait être le moyen de le savoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Jalousie**

**Pairing : Grimmjow X Ichigo**

**Rating : M**

**Note : Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.***

**Note 2 : Bon bah je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de cette petite fanfiction après avoir vaincu ma flemme légendaire je ne sais comment, sûrement grâce à des encouragements de Lylyne67, alors un grand merci à toi.**

**Note 3 : Euh bah bonne lecture malgré le fait que je suis assez sceptique quand à sa qualité [ et oui je ne serais jamais fière de ce que je peux écrire … ^^ ]**

**Note 4 : Désolée pour les fautes qui seront à tous les coups présentes mais j'ai toujours été une brêle en français … Je préfère les matières scientifiques ^^**

**Note 5 : Euh je vais arrêter là :D**

La télé grésillait encore et toujours d'imbécillités … D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait-il allumée ? Ah … Il s'en rappelait : l'autre n'était toujours pas de retour. Alors, bien qu'il ne portait que peu d'intérêt au petit écran, il n'avait pas trouvé grand chose à faire à cette heure là.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon, un soupir de lassitude, il coupa court aux personnages de série B jouant sous ses yeux. L'individu se leva d'un mouvement souple et alluma une petite lampe avant de soupirer pour la énième fois de la soirée. Tout autour de lui respirait l'ennui, que faire quand sa moitié n'était pas là, question fondamentale pour l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

'' Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout celui-là ? Putain, Ichi, tu fais chier ! ''

Seul le silence répondit aux paroles du bleuté. D'un geste vif il remit en place sa mèche avant de vérifier l'heure : 02h34.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient en vacances et sa fraise ne lui avait accordé qu'une seule soirée, toujours autre chose à faire, toujours quelqu'un à aller voir … Même la journée il se retrouvait abandonné, car Ichigo avait bien trop d'activités …

_Voyait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? _La question effleura Grimmjow, et soudain panique à bord, et si c'était vrai, et si le roux le trompait … Non, non, pas possible … Quoique pourquoi partait-il toujours tôt le matin, et n'était de retour que tard le soir ?

A brasser ces mauvaises pensées, le bleuté eut soudain une idée, une idée géniale. C'était décidé, demain il suivrait l'orangé, de loin bien sûr, discrètement, pour comprendre. C'est ça, une filature, un jeu d'espion bien excitant.

Avec un grand sourire, il prépara tout ce qu'il lui faudrait pour sa mission, il venait de mettre la main sur sa paire de lunettes de soleil et sur sa casquette pour cacher sa couleur de cheveux si caractéristique quand, il entendit une clef tourner dans la porte.

- Grimm', t'es là ?

À pas de loup, celui-ci s'approcha de sa victime, et l'emprisonna vivement de ses deux bras. Un murmure à l'oreille de son prisonnier.

- Tu m'as manqué, Ichi, je me sens tellement seul, ne voudrais-tu pas me consoler ?

- Oh, en voilà une proposition alléchante, mon Grimm', mais je suis bien trop fatigué pour jouer avec toi. Je vais me coucher, tu viens ?

D'un baiser vif, Ichigo s'échappa vivement de l'étreinte de son chaton avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Grimmjow secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires avant de le rejoindre dans le lit. Demain l'agent 006 débuterait sa mission, sous un nom de code qu'il venait d'imaginer : Pantera ! Objectif : découvrir les activités secrètes du roux maléfique !

Enfin pas si maléfique que ça pensa-t-il tandis qu'il observait le rouquin se déshabiller avant d'enfiler un pantalon de pyjama et se glisser au chaud sous sa couette.

Un sourire de psychopathe s'étala sur le visage de notre bleuté international qui rejoint son amant dans le lit, et s'endormit avec le roux dans ses bras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ichigo se leva le plus silencieusement possible, ne tenant pas à réveiller le bleuté, et fila sans demander son reste vers la cuisine.

À peine la porte refermée que Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux et bondit sur ses pieds avant de s'habiller veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

Le son des clefs qui tournaient dans la serrure fut le signal, et se dirigeant vers la porte il enfila sa casquette, et ses lunettes, avant de rabattre sa capuche et de s'envelopper dans une longue écharpe qui lui camouflait toute une partie du visage.

Et il prit la suite de sa moitié, chevauchant sa superbe bécane, afin de rattraper Ichigo.

Le rouquin se gara près du parc de Karakura, et salua une jeune fille qui l'attendait devant les grilles de l'immense jardin public de la ville. Avec un grand sourire elle prit la tête de l'expédition pour leur dénicher un petit coin sympa, où ils pourraient être tranquilles sans être dérangés.

Derrière eux, un bleuté les fixait d'un air soucieux alors qu'ils s'installaient au milieu d'une petite clairière éclairée. La brune étendit une grande couverture avant de s'asseoir dessus invitant l'orangé à faire de même.

Grimmjow vit avec une inquiétude son rouquin rien qu'à lui prendre place aux côtés de la jeune fille sans se départir de son sourire. Mais il fut quelque peu rassuré en voyant Tastuki prendre la pose du lotus avant d'être imitée par Ichigo. Et ils fermèrent les yeux pour une séance de méditation, ce qui n'empêcha pas le bleuté de les garder sous ses yeux, qui pourtant au bout d'une heure à les voir ne rien faire semblaient se fermer tous seuls.

Le bleuté endormi fut sorti des bras de Morphée par des bavardages entre ses deux cibles. Ayant fini leur méditation matinale, Tastuki avait décidé de sortir une outre qui semblait plus être remplie de saké que de boisson énergisante.

_ Ichigo, maintenant trinquons, cela faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas pu passer nos matinées ensembles comme ça, c'est vraiment agréable !

_ Kampaï !

Et les deux burent leur verre d'un levé de coude. Riant de bon cœur il se lancèrent dans une bagarre amicale, ce qui ne fut pas pour plaire à Grimmjow, encore caché derrière son arbre, se rappelant tout à coup du fait qu'Ichigo était bi, et qu'il avait toujours été très proche de la jolie brune.

Et pourtant les deux amis se séparèrent rapidement, Tastuki allant retrouver ses élèves au dojo, et Ichigo vers son prochain rendez-vous toujours filé par Grimmjow.

Le rouquin se dirigea droit vers la terrasse d'un café et s'installa, commandant deux expresso. Grimmjow, quant à lui, s'installa de l'autre coté de la rue, à la table extérieure d'un petit troquet, un journal à la main.

Peu de temps avait passé quand un homme à la chevelure noir de jais s'approcha de sa cible. Le roux se leva pour saluer son ami, qui avant qu'il n'ait pu s'asseoir lui annonça quelque chose, et alors dans une expression de joie immense le rouquin sauta au cou de celui que Grimmjow connaissait comme étant Hisagi Shuuhei, un des grands amis d'Ichi … Alors là, le bleuté vit rouge mais décida de continuer à observer avant de faire n'importe quoi.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Ichigo avait vu arriver son ami, et s'était levé, et après s'être salués, Hisagi avait lâché une bombe.

_ On va se pacser avec Renji !

Le rouquin ne mit pas plus d'une seconde avant d'enregistrer l'information et sauta directement au cou du brun, si heureux d'apprendre que Renji avait accepté la demande d'Hisagi, ses deux meilleurs amis se pacsaient ! Quel bonheur !

La conversation allait de bon train, sur le sujet d'une cérémonie prochaine, et Ichigo était déjà pris comme témoin. Ils se quittèrent au bout d'une longue heure sous le regard assassin d'un bleuté déguisé.

Non, il fallait se calmer, Ichigo ne pouvait pas l'avoir trompé avec Shuuhei, bon d'accord il était bel homme, bon d'accord ils étaient très proches, bon d'accord le roux lui avait sauté au cou … Mais il était sensé être avec l'autre rouge, euh … Renji !

Grimmjow fulminait mais poursuivit sa traque, et eut le loisir de voir son amant se faire alpaguer par un petit groupe de jeunes filles qui l'invitèrent à manger une glace en leur compagnie. Mais pas d'inquiétude se disait Grimmjow, en effet elles étaient bien trop jeunes pour le rouquin, et puis il lui semblait qu'elles faisaient parties des élèves du professeur de philosophie qu'était Ichigo.

Quoique en y regardant de plus près, c'était clair qu'elles le draguaient, et puis Ichigo ne semblait pas les repousser du tout, il riait et affichait une mine joyeuse de manière constante, mais comprenait-il au moins ce que ces filles avaient en tête ? Le bleuté aurait juré que non …

L'entrevue ne dura pas très longtemps ce qui fit plaisir à un certain bleuté, mais celui-ci perdit son sourire en voyant l'orangé trottiner tout en regardant sa montre.

Il continua d'observer le roux de loin et le vit arriver en soufflant sur une des grandes places publiques de la ville, et s'asseoir au pied de la statue centrale, représentant un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche, qui avait apparemment sauvé la région dans un lointain passé face à un psychopathe mégalomane du nom d'Aizen.

Puis voyant son roux bondir sur ses pieds à l'approche d'un homme à la carrure imposante, les doutes du bleuté reprirent avec force, surtout à la vue du regard qu'Ichigo lança à son vis-à-vis, un bel homme en costume, et à la chevelure grise.

Le sentiment de jalousie qui s'était fait petit, venait littéralement d'exploser, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce regard lui transperçait le cœur et le mettait dans un état étrange, comment le roux pouvait adresser un regard de totale admiration, suppléé d'un respect sans limite à cet homme ? D'ailleurs il y avait dans ce regard une lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer … Ah si on aurait dit comme une sorte de désir …

Le bleuté les regarda rentrer dans un petit restaurant afin de bruncher, et les observant de loin à travers la vitre il tapait presque du pied par terre. C'était trop …

Il attrapa son téléphone, et composa un numéro. Au bout de quelque sonnerie, on décrocha.

_ Grimmjow ?

_ Salut Ichi' ! J't'ai pas vu c'matin. Alors j'voulais juste savoir à quelle heure tu comptais rentre c'soir ?

_ Euh je pense que je rentrerais tard, pas avant minuit, il faut que je passe voir Renji, et je pense qu'on va en avoir pour la soirée.

Le bleuté serra les dents mais réussit à reprendre la parole cachant son trouble.

_ Et tu rentres pour manger ? Tu fais quoi là ?

_ Non je ne rentrerais pas ce midi, désolé. Je suis en séminaire, je dois te laisser. A ce soir, mon amour.

_ Ouais à ce soir …

Le bleuté raccrocha et préféra ne pas débouler dans le resto' et faire une scène en public, ils auraient tout le temps de s'expliquer ce soir. Et il préférait arrêter là cette filature. Ça lui mettait les nerfs en pelote que son amant ne lui ait pas dit la vérité, et s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose avec ce mec en costard.

Il enleva ses lunettes et sa casquette, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait garé sa moto.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir quitter ses élèves de philosophie, Ichigo avait du courir pour ne pas arriver en retard. Il avait en effet rendez-vous pour un brunch avec un de ses collègues, Kensei Muguruma. Il avait toujours été très proche du professeur de français, et avait toujours éprouvé de l'admiration pour son sempaï, c'est grâce à ses conseils qu'il avait pu devenir un aussi bon prof.

Alors quand celui-ci l'avait invité à manger avec lui au restaurant un midi, Ichigi avait accepté de tout cœur, très heureux, et très fier de pouvoir déjeuner avec celui qui avait été son exemple, et il devait aussi l'avouer un de ses grands amours secrets avant qu'il ne rencontre Grimmjow.

Il parlait justement de lui quand il l'avait appeler, ce qui avait surpris le roux. Mais il n'avait pas pu lui dire ce qu'il faisait vraiment, connaissant le caractère de son amant, qui était en général plutôt jaloux.

C'est ainsi que le roux, venait de détruire la journée de son bleuté.

Bleuté qui d'ailleurs, dépité, cherchait une idée pour se changer les idées, et de quoi occuper la soirée qui s'annonçait longue … Quoique … Le portable à l'oreille …

_ Allo, Ulquiorra. T'es libre ce soir ?

**Bon bah j'ai fini pour le premier chapitre :)**  
><strong>La suite devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours.<strong>

**Laissez moi une petite review si vous avez le temps, que je sache si mes soupçons sur le la médiocrité de ma fic se confirment x)**

**Bonne soirée ou bonne journée selon l'heure ! :D**

**Lovely'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Jalousie**

**Pairing : Grimmjow X Ichigo**

**Note : Comme toujours ces persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo, pourtant je les lui emprunte un instant ;P**

**Note 2 : Donc voici le chapitre 2 et donc la fin également :)**

**Note 3 : Euh désolée encore une fois pour les fautes qui doivent s'être incrustées**

**Note 4 : Warning ! C'est à dire que vous avez le droit à un lemon ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

L'appel terminé, Grimmjow soupira en jetant un œil derrière lui, et fit glisser son portable dans sa poche. Ce soir Ulquiorra le rejoindrait à l'appart', pas trop tard pour qu'ils puissent profiter pleinement de cette soirée. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il lui revint en mémoire que le frigo était vide, archi vide et ça franchement c'était un drame ! De plus, il lui semblait que les placards étaient dans le même état. Ayant l'après-midi devant lui, il projeta d'aller faire les courses.

Il était encore loin de sa moto, il marchait sans un regard pour le flux de populace qu'il traversait. La tête basse, de plus en plus dépité sur son sort, il n'entendit pas les cris que lui jetait un homme. Il avançait lentement complètement lové dans une bulle sombre de pensées noires qui éclata soudainement. Une main sur son épaule le fit hurler de peur, il en avait même fait un bond sur place, faut dire qu'être ramené aussi brusquement dans le monde réel pouvait être bien dangereux pour le cœur.

S'apprêtant à hurler sur le malheureux qui avait osé un tel geste, il se retourna vivement. Mais là les mots restèrent dans le fond de sa gorge. L'homme qui l'avait « attaqué » n'était autre que son ex, Stark Coyote.

_ Bah dis donc, mon petit Grimmy-chou, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort !

_ Che !... Et toi tu me sembles toujours aussi crevé.

Le grand brun amorphe remit en place une mèche folle dans un rire.

_ Toujours aussi agressif mon petit chaton. Pourquoi t'es pas dans ton assiette ? Tu n'as pas eu ton bol de lait ce matin ?

Grimmjow esquissa un sourire, à la vue de son ex il en avait oublié sur le coup tout ce qui lui posait problèmes ces derniers temps. Et apparemment, le brun était d'humeur moqueuse.

_ Tu m'impressionnes, à peine levé et déjà sarcastique.

_ Je vois que malgré tout, tu as du répondant ! Ça te tente un café en ma compagnie ?

_ Je pense en effet que tu en as bien besoin. J'te suis !

Et le bleuté étira un grand sourire en marchant aux côtés de Stark. Ils continuèrent à balancer des vannes pourries, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans un troquet, s'installant près des grandes baies vitrées. Rapidement une serveuse rousse au décolleté hors concours vint prendre leur commande, et trouvant les deux hommes plutôt charmants entama la conversation avec eux. Au bout de quelques minutes elle attrapa une chaise et s'installa en riant aux propos dragueurs que les deux clients lui offraient avec humour. Mais rapidement un petit gars aux cheveux délavés, derrière le comptoir éleva la voix.

_ Matsumotoooo !

Soupirant la jeune demoiselle se remit debout, avant de rire avec gaîté.

_ Bon, apparemment je dois me remettre au boulot, si vous repassez dans le quartier n'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour par ici, ce fut un plaisir de discuter fugacement avec vous.

_ Mais il en va de même pour nous. Votre présence est tout à fait rafraîchissante, n'est-ce pas Grimmjow ?

_ Je suis entièrement d'accord. Il n'est rien de plus plaisant que de s'arrêter bavarder avec de belles femmes.

_ La prochaine fois venez pour l'apéro alors, ce sera ma tournée !

Et elle s'éloigna sous une œillade du bleuté.

_ Je ne te savais pas bi, Grimmy-chou, et puis n'étais-tu pas casé aux dernières nouvelles ?

_ J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, et puis je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'étais pas dois-je te le rappeler ?

_ Te changer les idées ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu t'es fais larguer ? Si c'est le cas je peux te consoler, mon chaton.

_ Euh non merci, venant de toi je suis pas tenté. Et puis je suis toujours en couple, c'est juste que je me demande si par hasard il ne me tromperait pas … Et puis il ne passe plus ses soirées à l'appartement, toujours fourré ailleurs …

_ Et t'as des preuves ?

_ J'en suis pas sûr mais franchement vu comme il était ce matin je trouve ça assez clair … Enfin n'en parlons plus.

_ Vu que je te sens tout triste, et que tu va passer la soirée seul, je me propose pour m'occuper de toi cette nuit.

_ Je viens de te dire que je ne veux pas, et puis ce soir je dois retrouver Ulquiorra, il va venir me voir.

_ Quoi tu vas tromper ton chéri ?

_ Che !

Le brun prit un air faussement choqué qui irrita le bleuté, avant de récupérer une expression plus normale. Sauf que le sourire en coin qu'il affichait n'était pas pour plaire à Grimmjow, voire même il s'inquiétait quelque peu.

_ A quoi tu penses là ?

Son ex le fixa quelques secondes de plus, son sourire de plus en plus mystérieux et mesquin, avant de daigner répondre.

_ Je me demandais seulement si ton homme était au courant pour tes oreilles …

Le schtroumph vira cramoisi. La gène qui s'installa sur ses joues lui fit détourner le regard, ne pouvant soutenir la face moqueuse de son vis-à-vis.

_ Connait-il ce point si sensible de ton anatomie ?

_ Rooh c'est bon, c'est pas si intense que ça tu sais, pas besoin d'en faire une montagne !

_ Et pourtant plusieurs fois j'aurais juré t'entendre ronronner. Tu ne t'étais jamais douté de l'origine du surnom chaton ?

_ Che...

Regardant la rue et ses habitants, le « chaton » tentait de faire s'éteindre les feux qui embrasaient ses pommettes. Il ne voyait pas le sourire de plus en plus prononcé de Stark, il souffla fort pour reprendre contenance. Une fois fait, il put se retourner vers Stark.

_ Je t'interdis formellement d'en parler à quelqu'un, je veux garder une certaine dignité !

Le regard fuyant du brun et son éternel sourire mesquin firent paniquer le bleuté qui se redressa en frappant du poing sur la table, manquant de peu de renverser les deux cafés.

_ Qui ?

_ Personne …

Grimmjow sentit ses poings se contracter. Le brun lui avait pourtant promis que jamais il ne le dirait, et il avait beau nier à l'instant, le bleuté ne le croyait pas un instant.

Remarquant le silence qui flottait autour de lui et tous les yeux braqués sur lui il comprit qu'il s'était exprimé un peu trop fort. Puis se calmant dans un petit soupir caractéristique, il se dirigea vers Matsumoto afin de lui remettre 600 yens.

_ Garde la monnaie. À la prochaine, promis je repasserais te saluer.

Il lui offrit un superbe sourire qui se tordit en une grimace quand Stark entra dans son champ de vision.

_ Che ! Je me casse, Stark, à la prochaine.

_ Eh attends ! À plus, Matsumoto.

Et il poursuivit le fuyard, alors que la serveuse rigolait, rougissante, elle avait hâte de les revoir passer ces deux-là. Puis les regardant elle se demanda un instant s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble … En tout cas ils feraient un joli couple. Pendant ce temps, Stark avait rejoint Grimmjow à la sortie du troquet, et l'emprisonnant dans ses bras sous les regards choqués des passants, et moqueur d'une serveuse à forte poitrine, il le supplia de le pardonner.

_ Bon bah maintenant que c'est fait je peux rien faire … Mais qui ?

_ Je te dirais pas, sinon c'est pas drôle !

Stark passa sa langue sur le lobe de l'oreille du bleuté avant de fuir en riant. Le chaton vit rouge autant pour la gène, la colère et le fugace plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir. En hurlant à l'autre de s'arrêter, il le prit en chasse. De son côté la serveuse fut malheureusement coupée du spectacle par un client demandant l'addition et qui sortit du café avec un air troublé, le visage pâle. Il devait être bien patraque.

La course-poursuite se termina dans le parc où le bleuté avait épié son amant le matin-même. Assis tous deux sur le bord d'une fontaine, où ils tentaient de reprendre leurs souffles erratiques malmenés par la course et les spasmes dus à leur fou rire. Le bleuté n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, voyant son ami d'habitude toujours amorphe montrer des efforts surhumains pour le fuir, lui qui ne connaissait que les sports de canapé. Alors quand celui-ci s'était écroulé lamentablement sur le bord de la fontaine publique, il n'avait pu s'empêcher le fou rire, que le brun avait rejoins peu de temps après.

Pendant une heure ils parlèrent, toujours au soleil, le bleuté allait mieux, le fait de l'écouter se plaindre de Lilinette, sa partenaire, non pas son amante, mais bien sa meilleure amie, sa petite sœur adoptive plutôt, était risible, lui aussi l'avait connue et avait dû la supporter. Puis il parla, d'Ichigo, de ses amis, de son job. Pour finir ils se retrouvèrent à échanger avec plaisir leurs souvenirs communs du temps où ils étaient ensembles et de leurs années d'études communes. Or durant tout ce temps le soleil dégringolait dans le ciel, et Grimmjow finit par se dire qu'il était temps qu'il file faire les courses.

Saluant son ex, et maintenant ami, il enfourcha sa moto et s'arrêta vite fait bien fait à la supérette pour pouvoir remplir le frigo. Il mit les voiles pour l'appartement réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien cuisiner à Ulquiorra. Il investit la cuisine et se mit à l'œuvre. Après avoir cuit ses pâtes et préparé la sauce, il laissa reposer le tout. Il avait prévu un repas à l'Italienne pour ce qui était du début du menu. Quand tout fut prêt, il se lança sur la préparation du dessert, enfin plus précisément des desserts.

Et oui Grimmjow avait un talent caché, peu de gens le savait, et lui, n'en parlait qu'à de rares personnes : mais il aimait la pâtisserie. Il avait toujours été très doué pour les gâteaux, et comme c'était une des rares activités qui le calmait et qu'il avait du temps avant l'arrivée de son visiteur, il attaqua une foule de recettes : choux à la crème, éclairs au chocolat, bavarois au rhum, croissants, marquises au chocolats, et tartelettes aux fraises … La sonnette retentit alors qu'il venait de sortir sa dernière fournée.

S'essuyant les mains, il se dirigea vers la porte, et fit entrer son invité. Le jeune homme pâle aux longs tatouages verts eut un semblant de sourire face au visage quelque peu farineux et au tablier taché de sauce chocolat.

_ Je sens que je vais me régaler ce soir.

Grimmjow étira un sourire machiavélique.

_ Tu vas devoir tout manger, même si tu es incapable de prendre une bouchée de plus.

_ Je prendrais tout ce que tu me donneras. Tu sais pourtant que du moment que ça vient de toi j'en raffole.

Et le bleuté dans un rire sonore lui demanda de l'attendre dans le salon pendant qu'il partait se changer. À son retour Ulquiorra avait déjà servi l'apéro, connaissant bien l'appartement il s'était permis de leur préparer un petit mojito.

_ Tu es très beau comme ça.

Grimmjow éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, Ulquiorra disait toujours ce qu'il pensait sans se demander si ses propos pouvaient occasionner une certaine gène. Le bleuté habitué prit ça comme un compliment. Faut dire, il n'était pas peu fier de son charme, et il devait dire que les chemises blanches avec un jean noir le mettaient assez bien en valeur.

Après avoir trinquer à cette soirée tous les deux attaquèrent l'entrée avec gourmandise. Faut dire que Grimmjow était vraiment doué dans ce domaine, alors ils ne purent que se régaler avec le velouté de poivrons à la ricotta. Et les plats qui suivirent n'en étaient que meilleurs encore. Petit risotto suivi d'un ossobuco, Ulquiorra se régala.

Le moment du dessert arrivé, le bleuté proposa à son ami de passer au salon et il revint avec un plateau de différents petits desserts et une bonne bouteille d'un vin français, un petit bordeaux de cinq ans d'âge qui accompagnerait très bien ses petites mignardises chocolatées.

Après dégustation des tartelettes à la fraise et des babas au rhum, Ulquiorra malgré ce qu'il avait pu prétendre en début de soirée était vraiment calé, le reste des desserts était vraiment appétissant mais son ventre était plein, il n'avait jamais eu un appétit énorme en fait.

Quand il fit part de son incapacité à continuer de manger, le bleuté se mit à rire alors il avait son verre à la bouche, et ce qui devait arriver arriva, sa belle chemise blanche ne l'était plus, une grosse tâche rouge sombre s'étalait de plus en plus. Alors pour éviter plus de dégâts, il retira son haut pour le déposer sur la table basse en verre, n'ayant pas l'idée de la mettre de suite dans le panier à linge sale.

_ Tu es vraiment très beau …

Le bleuté se tourna vers le petit brun, et aperçut de légères rougeurs sur ses pommettes, et merde se dit-il, il avait oublié de surveiller la consommation d'Ulquiorra, il ne tenait pas l'alcool aussi bien que lui, et quand il était un peu saoul le brun devenait beaucoup plus expressif. Heureusement il n'en avait pas encore bu assez pour vraiment dériver. Grimmjow l'avait rarement vu complètement bourré, mais à chaque fois c'était quelque chose, et pour dériver ça dérivait, le petit commençait par draguer toute personne aux alentours et il devenait vraiment, mais vraiment séduisant, tel que même le bleuté avait du mal à résister dans ses moments-là.

_ Ulqui', faut que tu manges, ça te fera du bien !

L'autre ne semblait pas d'accord, et alors il lui tourna le dos avec une mimique boudeuse totalement craquante. Finalement la situation était un peu plus développé que ce qu'il ne pensait, mais pourtant il ne l'avait pas vu boire autant … quoique peut-être que si finalement. Il attrapa son ami pour le forcer à avaler un petit éclair au chocolat, et ce dernier eut la très bonne idée d'enfouir sa tête de le cou du bleuté pour ne pas avoir à manger. Sous la surprise, Grimmjow bascula en arrière, allongé sur le canapé avec le petit brun sur lui.

La situation était gênante, mais empira quand quelque chose fit tilt dans la tête d'Ulquiorra qui passa sa langue sur l'oreille de notre chaton bleu, avant de lui mordiller l'oreille. Grimmjow poussa un gémissement de plaisir en fermant les yeux, il était vraiment trop sensible à cet endroit là.

Lui allongé sur le canapé, torse nu et poussant des gémissements languissant tel qu'il se sentait de plus en plus excité par les coups de langue de son meilleur ami à cheval sur lui, la situation n'aurait pas pu être pire …

Finalement si … Une clef tourna dans la serrure, et Ichigo pénétra dans le salon. Et ce qu'il vit ne lui plu que très peu : son chéri assis sur le canapé torse nu, le visage en feu aux côtés d'un homme éméché qu'il connaissait assez bien. Assis, car oui le bleuté, en entendant la poignée avait réussit à sortir de sa torpeur assez vite pour repousser le brun et se remettre en position assise. En maintenant il regardait Ichigo avec des yeux paniqués.

Ce dernier semblait très énervé, d'ailleurs le bleu se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait dû rentrer que beaucoup plus tard et très joyeux à cause d'une dose d'alcool assez forte, enfin ce qui était habituel quand il allait chez Renji, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et ça tombait pile le mauvais soir, et il tombait pile au mauvais moment, quoique peut-être au bon moment car ça lui aurait éviter d'aller plus loin avec son meilleur ami, il ne savait vraiment pas comment il en était arrivé là.

Attrapant le brun par le bras, il le redressa, enfila une veste sur son torse dénudé, et murmura pour Ichigo sans le regarder dans les yeux qu'il ramenait Ulquiorra chez lui. C'est ainsi qu'il sortit de l'appartement avec le brun en comprenant qu'il venait sûrement de faire une grosse boulette. Et avant de héler un taxi pour son ami que l'air frais du soir semblait avoir remis en place, il lui posa une question.

_ Pourquoi tu t'es attaqué à mon oreille ? Comment t'as su ?

_ J'ai fait un pari avec Stark l'autre jour quand je l'ai croisé. Il m'a dit que j'arriverais jamais à te toucher l'oreille avec ma langue. Et tu me connais je ne refuse aucun défi venant de lui, alors j'ai parié que je réussirais. Et il m'a souhaité bonne chance en me disant que si je réussissais j'allais avoir une bonne surprise, mais je t'avoues que je suis étonné de l'effet que ça te fait.

Le bleuté rougit violemment, décidément il était très gêné par cette caractéristique de son anatomie. Disant au revoir à son ami qui montait dans le taxi, il commença à remonter l'escalier se demandant comment expliquer tout ça au roux.

Pendant ce temps le rouquin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son bleuté était vraiment en train de le tromper, et en plus avec Ulquiorra, pourtant ils n'étaient que meilleurs amis. Il était choqué. Choqué par le fait que Grimmjow ait osé lui faire ça, et blessé dans son amour propre, en plus l'autre n'avait même pas essayé de dire quelque chose pour se défendre, il avait fuit lamentablement. Il était terriblement énervé. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas pu être aussi joyeux qu'il l'aurait dû face à Renji à cause de quelque chose qu'il avait vu dans l'après-midi et qui l'avait fait un peu paniqué …

Le bleu posa la main sur la poignée, et après avoir prit une grande inspiration entra dans l'appartement. Il fut effrayé de la colère qu'il aperçut dans les yeux de son compagnon qui n'ouvrit pas la bouche, le laissant entamer la conversation. Le bleuté aurait préféré fuir jusqu'à la chambre mais il savait que s'il osait faire ça il ne reverrait plus le rouquin avant longtemps.

_ C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

_ …

_ Euh … J'ai invité Ulquiorra à manger ce soir pour ne pas être seul, et puis pour causer un peu, ça fait un moment que je l'avais pas vu …

_ …

Le roux se refusait d'ouvrir la bouche de peur de se mettre à crier, et à hurler un flot d'insultes envers le bleuté. Celui-là de son côté cherchait ses mots ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser.

_ Et euh … Va pas penser n'importe quoi, quand Ulqui' est bourré il est toujours comme ça, je n'allais rien faire avec lui.

Le roux jeta un œil au torse nu de son conjoint avant de faire glisser son regard sur la chemise abandonnée.

_ Pour la chemise c'est normal, j'ai renversé du vin dessus, j'allais quand même pas la garder sur moi.

Le bleuté sentant Ichigo se détendre légèrement s'approcha de lui pour poser sa main sur sa joue, mais les yeux d'ambres semblaient toujours lancer des éclairs.

_ Ichi, je suis désolé, mais faut me croire, jamais je ne pourrais te tromper, je n'aime que toi.

A ces mots, les épaules du roux s'affaissèrent. Son masque de colère s'effaça légèrement mais ses yeux ne s'éclaircirent pas. Mais au moins, il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer les premiers mots depuis qu'il était arrivé.

_ Et l'homme cet après-midi ? C'est quoi l'excuse ?

_ Hein de quoi tu parles ?

_ Cet après-midi, dans un bar, tu es bien allé prendre un café avec un homme, et tu as même fait une scène … Alors, des explications ?

_ Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

_ J'étais là vois-tu, dans le fond avec des collègues de philosophie à discuter.

_ C'est un vieil ami …

_ Et tu rougis face à tous tes vieux amis ?

_ Non c'est pas ça, il me rappelait juste un truc et euh …

_ Et ? Va pas me faire croire n'importe quoi ! C'est pas un simple vieil ami, j'ai vu comment il t'a pris dans les bras et comment tu as rougi quand il t'a léché l'oreille, ce ne sont pas les vieux amis qui font ça.

Le rouge envahit encore une fois le visage du bleuté à ce souvenir, punaise depuis quand il se mettait à rougir comment ça pour un rien … Quoique qu'à chaque fois que le sujet de ses oreilles était abordé c'était le cas.

_ C'est mon ex, on était ensemble à la fac. Et je l'ai croisé par hasard aujourd'hui, et il me parlait d'un truc qui me gène.

_ Vu la bosse dans ton pantalon, je trouve plutôt que ça t'excite.

Et l'orangé se dégagea de la chaleur de la main toujours sur son visage. Attrapa ses clefs et s'apprêta à sortir.

_ Je vais chez Hisa' ce …

Des bras puissants l'enlacèrent le coupant dans son élan.

_ Je te l'ai dit va pas penser n'importe quoi, Ichi.

_ Et alors dis moi pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

_ Hein ?

_ Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec d'autres hommes et pas avec moi ?

_ Je te suis plus Ichi.

_ Pourquoi tu te mets à rougir comme ça en présence de d'autres hommes ? J'ai bien vu, que ce soit cet après-midi ou que se soit avec Ulquiorra !

Le bleuté trouva son compagnon adorable, jaloux qu'il était. Sa colère ne l'effrayait même plus, il était franchement craquant à s'énerver comme ça. Et alors il ne put s'empêcher de le serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Et lui murmura quelques mots d'une voix rauque de désir.

_ Tu ne sais pas tout sur moi, Ichi.

L'orangé se retourna face à lui, lui montrant des yeux complètement perdus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui raconter comme ânerie ? Mais tout ce qu'il comprenait c'était que son félin était très excité, et que ça se propageait dans son propre corps, il n'avait jamais su tenir face à ce ton que prenait le bleuté. Alors lui même laissa échapper quelques paroles qui firent fondre le chaton.

_ Je veux tout savoir. Dis moi tout.

Et c'est voyant, Grimmjow baisser sa garde un instant qu'il en profita. Et sans savoir pourquoi il passa sa langue sur le lobe de l'oreille du félin, comme pour laver la marque de celui qui avait eu l'audace de toucher sa propriété plus tôt dans la journée. Mais il devait dire que la réaction n'était pas tout à fait celle qu'il attendait. Le bleu poussa un long râle de désir, et l'enserra fortement. Le roux surpris s'écarta pour regarder le bleu dans les yeux mais celui-ci fuyait son regard.

_ Je crois que tu as compris maintenant.

Le bleuté était pivoine, et il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son jean. Il ne pouvait plonger son regard dans celui du roux, il était bien trop gêné que son amour soit au courant de cette faiblesse. Mais Ichigo n'était pas de cet avis, ayant comprit que les oreilles étaient le point sensible du son amant, il se rendit compte que jamais il n'avait pu les lui toucher auparavant, le bleuté avait toujours dû rester sur ses gardes. Mais ça n'allait pas durer, il comptait bien en profiter, et ce dès maintenant.

Il fondit alors vers l'oreille de Grimmjow pour en mordiller le lobe de ses canines. L'effet était très aphrodisiaque, les plaintes rauques de désir que le bleu laissait échapper étaient tout à fait délicieuses, les mains baladeuses du chaton ne savaient plus où se poser, c'était simplement divin. Une multitude de papillons s'éveilla dans le bas ventre d'Ichigo, qui se frotta de plus en plus à son amant, glissant ses mains sur la peau chaude qui frissonnait sous la veste.

Il ferait en sorte que son Grimmjow ne pense plus un instant à pouvoir le tromper. De son côté l'autre ne tenait plus, Ichi était bien trop excitant, et puis qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était rarement aussi audacieux. Ne se sentant pas au bon endroit pour pouvoir pousser plus loin les caresses, il attrapa l'orangé sous les fesses pour le porter, et fila vite vers la chambre, sentant toujours les coups de langue sur cette zone très érogène de son corps. Il allongea le roux sur le dos, et prit place au-dessus de lui.

Mais Ichigo était bien trop excité, il ne contrôlait plus du tout sa raison, alors il fit basculer le bleuté pour se retrouver en haut.

_ Ichigo ?

La question posée d'une voix suave fit relever la tête du rouquin. Montrant à son amant ses yeux déjà voilés de désir, et son jean tendu. Mais avant que Grimmjow puisse reprendre le contrôle de la situation, le roux était passé à l'attaque, encore les oreilles, mais peu de temps avant de descendre dans le cou mordillant, et laissant des marques au passage. Tandis que sa bouche plongeait lentement vers le sud, ses mains déboutonnaient avec rapidité la veste, laissant le torse de son amant nu à ses yeux.

Ses mains glissaient sur la peau avec insistance, il sentait les frissons qu'il lui procurait, les muscles qui roulaient sous ses doigts, et la chaleur du corps qui ne cessait d'augmenter. De son côté Grimmjow avait voulu fermer les yeux pour mieux ressentir les caresses mais la vision d'un Ichigo aussi gourmand et entreprenant le laissait pantois, et le rouquin était vraiment sexy en cet instant.

La langue particulièrement joueuse s'attarda un instant sur les boutons de chair tendus, jouant de ses dents par moments. Grimmjow ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et son pantalon était étouffant, l'impatience montait en flèche, ce que le roux comprit, mais il n'accéléra pas la cadence pour autant.

Le bleuté montrait de plus en plus de signe de frustration, et quand il voulu lui-même se libérer de cette prison de tissu, Ichigo repoussa la main rapidement.

_ Ichi … J'tiens plus, fais quelque chose.

Le regard du susnommé se fit de braise, entendre son amant le supplier aussi langoureusement le faisait se tendre de plus en plus, mais il en voulait encore.

_ Et que proposes-tu que je fasse ?

_ Plus bas, s'il te plait …

Il s'assit sans appuyer sur la zone désignée pour empêcher son prisonnier d'y toucher le temps qu'il retire par lui-même son haut, et le bleuté fut encore une fois perturbé par deux choses. D'une l'attitude de son amant, et de deux sa beauté. Mais il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par une main chaude sur la bosse de son jean, et des coups de langues sur son oreille. Il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement, rarement il avait pris autant son pied alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires.

_ Dis moi clairement ce que tu veux, Grimmjow.

Il serra un peu plus le jean compressé. Et le bleu laissa échapper un long gémissement.

_ Suce-moi.

L'orangé avec un sourire de vainqueur, descendit rapidement vers l'objet du désir qu'il libéra des prisons de tissu d'une main experte. Et sans attendre plus longtemps, prit en bouche entièrement le sexe gonflé du bleuté. Jouant de sa langue avec précision, chatouillant la fente et enserrant un peu plus fort par instants la verge dressée, il se délectait du corps superbe sous lui, des longs râles de plaisir, et des mains qui fourrageaient dans ses cheveux.

Puis voulant lui aussi atteindre l'extase, il se releva pour retirer ses derniers remparts de tissu, dévoilant au bleu l'érection tendue qui le prenait. Ce dernier tenta de se redresser mais Ichigo le repoussa d'une main pour le forcer à s'allonger. Puis remontant à cheval sur le corps de son amant, il s'empala directement sur le sexe de Grimmjow dans un gémissement plaintif alors que le bleuté venait de voir sa respiration se couper.

Comment avait-il pu s'enfoncer sur lui sans préparation ? Le bleuté avait ressenti l'étroitesse du fourreau de chair chaude, et avait manqué de jouir quand son amant s'était installé. Mais Ichigo lui laissa à peine le temps de réfléchir et il commença à bouger, trouvant sans peine la boule de nerf qui lui ferait atteindre les plus hauts fonds du plaisir.

Grimmjow posa les mains sur les hanches du roux, accompagnant les mouvements de bassin. Face à lui, le corps superbe d'Ichigo s'arquait à chaque fois qu'il frappait sa prostate, et des cris d'intense plaisir venaient s'envoler jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps à ce rythme, l'orangé était beaucoup trop sexy, beaucoup trop aphrodisiaque dans cette position. Mais il perdit complètement notion d'une quelconque raison quand le plus jeune laissa échapper un supplication.

_ Grimm', j'en veux plus, plus fort …

Attrapant le roux, il le fit basculer sur le lit se retrouvant au dessus, puis attrapant ses jambes pour mieux pouvoir s'enfoncer dans ce délice, il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de lui. Le roux criant son nom à son oreille avec une voix suintante de désir l'approchait de plus en plus de la jouissance. Mais quand le jeune enflammé sous lui, lui mordilla l'oreille pour étouffer des cris de plus en plus tendancieux, pour peu qu'ils puissent l'être encore plus que ce qu'ils n'étaient déjà, il se libéra dans les chairs du roux, qui le suivit dans la seconde.

Se laissant retomber sur le matelas, le bleuté enserra l'autre dans ses bras, et l'entendit simplement prononcer une petit phrase avant qu'il ne s'endorme épuisé.

_ Je ne te quitterais plus des vacances, ni même après, je ne veux pas que tu ailles voir ailleurs.

Grimmjow sourit, alors comme ça le jeune éphèbe lové dans ses bras était on ne peut plus jaloux, bien plus encore que lui. Et l'autre n'était même pas au courant de sa jalousie personnelle. Il sentait déjà que la fin des vacances serait très agréable...

**Voilà c'est finit, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! :D**

**A la prochaine ! ;P**


End file.
